My Heart Is Across From Me (ON HOLD)
by eggluvscynth
Summary: Gabriel's going to Africa and with no one to care for him he gives Adrien a decision to choose a friend. Nino's off limits, Alya already has loads of siblings to care for, NO WAY is Chloe getting near him, so who? Maybe a dark haired, bluebell eyed designer?
1. Choose A Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my new story 'My Heart Is Across From Me'! I may not update as much on this story cos of school and my 'Summer Eyes' fic and 'You Changed me' which is on wattpad and phan trash. Chapters may not be long but yeah, hope you enjoy! 3**

"What?" Adrien tried to show as much sadness as possible but inside he was dancing with joy.

His father had decided to leave for Africa for 2 months. 2 whole months. 2 months of freedom. No price to pay, no extra work. Nothing like that.

2 months. _'Wow_ ' Adrien was glowing.

"I need to be in Africa, Adrien. It is not fit for you, but I have been there many times to get inspiration and help raise money for charity. I need to be at the events, not caring for my son." Gabriel said in his monotone voice.

"It's not as if you have _actually_ cared for me before..." Adrien muttered this, not knowing he was saying this out loud.

"What was that?" His fathers voice sounded confused. Had he heard? Probably not. He didn't hear half the things Adriens said before.

"Nothing." He said to quickly. Only earning a grunt in return he asked,

"But Father... If you're taking Natalie and all the other workers with you then... who will be here with me?"

Plagg was always with Adrien but would he actually care for Adrien in those months? His father didn't know he had Plagg either. He couldn't stay alone at home; not that he didn't want to.

"You will be choosing one of your so-called friends. All my designer colleagues will be at Africa too so you can't stay with them. Why not stay with Miss Bourgeois?" Gabriel looked at Adrien in a stern manor.

He knew that Adrien and Chloe had a platonic relationship, though he also knew that Chloe would get whatever she wanted in the end. _Whatever_.

"Uh Father, I'm sorry but I really can't stay with Chloe. She's absouloutley bonkers! She's so clingy too! I need to be with someone else Father... please?" Adrien pleaded, flailing his arms around in an attempt to make his father think.

"Fine. You are not - and here me - not to stay with that Disco boy, Nina or whatever his name is. I don't mind you staying with a girl. I trust you know what you'll be doing if things get that far, but a platonic relationship is better." Gabriel gave Adrien another look, this time his eyebrow was cocked.

Adrien was a pool of red.

"Father! Of course I wouldn't do anything like that! I have platonic relationships with girls too you know?! It doesn't always have to be about love!" Adrien shouted, embarrassed at his fathers thought.

"You know what, I know just the person to stay with. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Now if you'll excuse me I've got some important things to do." Adrien got out of his chair, standing up he looked at his father and turned away.

"Adrien" Gabriels voice hung through the air.

"Yes father?" Adrien turned on his heel to face him.

"Who?"

"Who what?" Adrien could be dense at times.

"Who will you be staying with."

"I'm sure Alya wouldn't mind," Smiling at Gabriel. He bounced of and made his way to his room.

3

"Oh really? Ok then Alya. Sorry for wasting your time," Adrien nearly cut off the line when her voice shouted.

"Wait! I know someone you can stay with! Trust me they wouldn't mind!" Alya practically screamed. She needed to get this to work.

"Who? Someone in class?" Reaching out for his water he started sipping.

"Well duh! I wouldn't out you with a stranger!" Alya was beaming now, sure this was going to work.

"Who?!" Adrien couldn't take the annoying pumping in his head. Trying to swallow a massive amount of water, he was disrupted.

"Marinette!" Alya screamed, laughing after hearing Adrien choke on his drink.

"What?! She doesn't even like me! I think she's scared of me Alya," Adrien was upset whenever Marinette wouldn't talk to him like he did with the other teens.

"The more you know," Alya chuckled down the line, while was a star with her hand, swooshing it around.

"Alya, no memes please. Should I really give her a call?" Setting his glass down, Adrien let out a sigh.

"YES! Do it now! Trust me Adrien, she does like you, she just finds it hard to show that?" Alya wasn't sure where this conversation was going, so she swiftly cut off the line.

"So does this mean I get DIFFRENT KINDS OF CHEESE NOW?! THAT BAKERY IS A GLORIOUS HEAVEN!" Plagg shouted with joy, his little arms waving around.

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed at the kwami before nestling his chin on his chest.

How was this going to end?

 **A/N: Idk when I'll next post but be sure to be there! I love you all so much and I hope you get good sleep now. Or have a good day idk where you are xD BYE!**


	2. Nervous

**A/N: Guys! Did I ever tell you how much I love you lot? Thank you so much for 53 follows and 23 favourites on the first chapter only! THAT'S CRAZY!** **Okay** **okay continue...!**

Adrien sighed and swerved on his chair as he realised he didn't have Marinette's number. He reached out for his phone and dialed Alya's number again.

"Hey Adrien, what do you need now?" Alya asked.

"I don't have Marinette's number... Could you give it to me please?" Adrien wasn't quite sure how this was going to work out. If the girl already gets startled by his presence won't she think he's just a stalker who somehow managed to get her number?

"Yeah sure...She has your number," Alya muttered the last part. Adrien hadn't heard and asked for what she said but she denied saying anything.

"Adrien I think all that makeup is starting to seep into your brain and damage your hearing. I said nothing," Alya said. Adrien hummed back and said goodbye once he had Marinette's number.

Adrien once again sighed and looked out his window. Plagg rolled his eyes at the boy. "Sheesh, kid you're being way too dramatic," He said. Plagg stuffed the rest of the Camembert into his mouth and lazily looked to Adrien who scowled at him.

"Whatever. Okay wooh Adrien you've got this... Why am I afraid?" Adrien asked himself. Plagg floated closer to Adrien.

"Because she's your true love you just won't admit it... because she's the one who makes your heart flutter at the sight of her, makes your catch your breath when she looks at you, makes you believe that you could be with her one day... Just think kid, the possibilities are endless," Plagg whispered in Adrien's ear. Adrien was fantasizing about it for a bit.

Why was Plagg right on most of these?

Sometimes she would make him stop dead in his tracks and look at her again to make his heart beat faster. Her smile is what would always catch Adrien. He was never worried whenever he saw her smile. It was his everything. But he wanted to deny it so badly. His heart was meant for Ladybug.

'But Marinette's smile is... so similar to Ladybug's. Maybe that's why I think like this, I can't love Marinette' And he'd keep repeating that whenever he saw Marinette later on.

Sometimes she would make him catch his breath. She was so beautiful - there was no denying that. Everything felt so right when he would see her. The way she would come across, the way she'd act.

' _If only he could act that way around me_ '

Adrien dialed the number and waited for a bit. Someone finally picked up.

"Hi it's Marinette, who is this?" She asked. Adrien took a deep breath in.

"Hi Marinette, it's A-Adrien, heh." Adrien said. He started to prepare himself.

"OH MY GOD! ADRIEN! GAH! UHH H-Hey Adrien! S-so what's up?" She stuttered. Marinette started to fiddle with her pigtails while Alya felt like laughing. She had rushed over and prepared Marinette for what Adrien might ask.

"I know this is gonna sounds sudden, and it's okay if you don't want me to or your parents don't want me to but..." He nervously started to say. "Would it be okay i-if I could live in your house f-for, 2 months? Heh," Adrien gulped. He never had to do this before, Natalie would always do it for him, it was so nerve-wracking.

Marinette smiled. Inside she was screaming and she just had to let it out. "Um can I get back to you in a second?" Adrien hummed back.

Marinette gestured Alya to throw the pillow to her as she threw the phone to Alya. Marinette screamed into the pillow for joy while Alya rolled her eyes. She was glad to see her best friend so happy.

"Uh Marinette? Is that you?" Alya started to panic. Marinette looked up and once again swapped the items with Alya.

"NOPE! J-just construction outside or something heh," Marinette answered back.

"Oh okay. So I apparently need to be staying somewhere by... 5pm tomorrow? Wow. Sorry it's short notice just my dad can spring stuff like this onto me within seconds. So is it okay?" Adrien asked.

"Of course. My parents have already said yes. They would love to take care of you and can't wait to see you again." Adrien smiled as he remembered how Marinette's parents were like when he first me them. "Adrien you didn't need to be so nervous," She softly said and smiled to herself. Adrien was taken aback by her words.

It was the first time she'd ever said something so calmly to him.

"Yeah I guess. I don't know I've never had to do this before so... yeah. I can't wait to see you Marinette," He said. They both blushed once they realised what he said. "WAIT! I - I MEANT I CAN'T WAIT TO LIVE WITH YOU! NO- NOPE I MEANT BYE!"

Adrien ended the call and started to fan himself. Marinette sat there astonished. It was the first time he'd said something like that to her. She placed her phone beside her and lifted her hands to her cheeks which were bright pink.

Alya was laughing at what Adrien had said and the reactions. "GIRL! HE LIKES YOU! HE MUST LOVE YOU!" She screamed.

"A-Alya! Hey! Stoooooop it's so embarrassing! He didn't mean that at all," Marinette muttered with her eyes shut.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU ALWAYS SAY STUFF LIKE THAT AND YOU MEAN IT!" She snickered.

"AlYA! I doubt he meant that. He must have just... I don't know. Let's not read into it too much," She said.

"DON'T 'READ INTO IT TOO MUCH'?! MARINETTE! THIS IS ADRIEN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU SHOULD BE OVER THE MOON THAT HE'D SAID SOMETHING LIKE THIS," She shouted while dancing.

Marinette started to laugh and thought about it. She blushed once again and Alya calmed down.

"Well that won't be your only chance to blush, he is staying over for 2 months." Alya winked at Marinette.

"ALYA!"

 **A/N: Are you excited for chapter 3?**


End file.
